My Boarding School Life As Naruto Namikaze
by Richzetsu
Summary: school, summer, puberty, girls and more. Stand in Naruto's feet in his life in boarding school. I'm not the best at Summary's... NaruSaku A bit OOC starts at the beginning of Naruto's Summer.
1. Chapter 1

DAMNIT Carpal Tunnel CARPAL TUN- oh is it recording? Shit… Hi guys! What's up and stuff. I wanted to just write a story about the life of a student, you know girls, school, puberty (mostly that) following Naruto Namikaze (or Uzumaki, but not in this story:). Basically this takes place in the normal world, in Japan of course or some of what I write may seen about of place, Naruto was orphaned, blah blah blah, he goes to a 1-12 grade boarding school and that's about it. It will eventually be a narusaku but most likely not for a few chapters. The story starts when he is in 5th grade about near the end of the year, he, like most at that school stay there for summer vacation, it is a Wednesday (no reason, I just like Wednesdays, fun to say ;). Puberty starts attacking him around then. He is currently 12. Umm… oh yea just as a reference, and so I don't have to worry about it later, here is a list of the teachers: Principal: Jiraiya, Head of Punishment: Tsunade, social worker: Minato (Cuz he is "fatherly" XD, not related to Naruto) Gym: Guy, Math: Iruka, LA: Kakashi, History: Orochimaru (Not Bad just a bit creepy…) Science: Asuma. That should be good for now. Ehh… I have 25 pages of beta reading to do after this… oh well, I guess we can go on with the story, oh and it is 1st person Naruto. I will notify any POV changes. R&R, no flames please and feel free to visit my site… even though there isn't much there….

Warning: Strong Sexual stuff, fluff, long drawn out scenes… no one is forcing you to read this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I don't really want to because I am fine with writing about it, besides, it would be too expensive to buy from Kishimoto Sama.

~ Richzetsu

It was the last day of 5th grade, my HR teacher Mr. Kakashi was handing out report cards. I was bad at… learning. I wouldn't be surprised if I failed but I really hope I don't because that would Suck Eggs!

"Here you are Naruto," said Mr. Kakashi handing me my card, winking at me, although he might have been blinking because his long silver hair covered his left eye. I tore open the envelope to see my final grades, B-, C, C, A-. Wow, not what I was expecting, I thought for sure I would get all F's! Wow. The bell rang and with a shout of glee, all the students ran to their dorms for summer to start. It was great! 5th grade was over and I would have 2½ months to celebrate! I ran to my dorm, which I was lucky enough to have to myself. I passed who knows how many people on the way there, I ran out of the Konaha building the Suna building where my dorm was. 4th floor, room 458, down the hall on the left, my own little paradise. Next door were some of my friends who also had single person dorms because like me, the have been here since 1st grade.

Let me just start with saying this school is great. It is basically a little town with all its buildings (there are like 12) in a rectangle like thing, there are the commons, the main building where the faculty lives, yes they live here too, the Konaha Building (elementary school) which was where a bunch of classes are, the Sarutobi building (middle school) which is where more classes are and the Ichiraku building (high school) where even more classes were but then again this was a big school. Then there was the Uchiha library, the bath house, the Food Court, and the Suna, Chidori, Chiyo, Kitsune and Pakkun buildings were dorms, but only Suna (guys only) and Kitsune (girls only) were over 2 stories high. The Suna building was awesome and only it and Kitsune were built for single person dorms, the only people who got to live in them were the ones, like me and my friends, who had been here practically our whole lives. In the Suna building there was everything awesome. The first floor was a wellness area basically, with a pool and small gym. It also had a few vending machines and a breakfast buffet on Saturdays. The second floor was an awesome hangout place, it had a computer lab, a few pin-pong and pool tables, bean bag chairs everywhere and a smaller sound proof room for reading or studying. Floors 3 and 4 were just dorms. I have got to say I am living the dream here during the summer, since I can't work yet, I can just hang and do what ever I want, but hey, that is what summer is about!

As soon as I got to my dorm, I went to my cabinet and pulled out a package of Miso Ramen, which was like my favorite so I only ate it on days to celebrate. I had to heat my water in my microwave because I didn't have a stove but that's ok. The water finished soon and in my record time of 3.75 minutes, I had finished my ramen and headed over to my friend Kiba's dorm. He was my neighbor and we had been friends since we were sent here. We usually hang out after something important happens. I reach his door and just walk in because he doesn't care apparently.

"Yo Kiba! Where ya at?" I yell.

"In here" he replied.

I walked around to see where his voice was coming from, turned out to be coming from his closet. He had put on a white shirt and jeans. "Sup" I said.

"Oh ya know, enjoying my first day of freedom is all. You?"

"Same" for a few hours we just talked over a few Cokes. It was fun, doing this. Sometimes there was really nothing more enjoyable then just being with friends, it sure lifts a load off my shoulders.

"-yea the Sarutobi Building should be pretty cool, then again, anything would be cooler then being in the same old place for 5 years. I don't even want to step foot in the Konaha Building for a _long_ time. Anyway I was thinking about going over to the bath house tonight, you know like around 8 when it isn't packed, wanna come?" Kiba asked.

"Sure I said, I could use a bath anyway, it's a lot better then taking a shower. How about I meet you in the lobby downstairs at 7:45?" I replied.

"Sounds good" he said.

I decided to leave then, I had about a half-hour before we would leave. I walked back to my dorm and decided there was nothing to do there so I went down to the second floor or "the Chill" as some called it. I was just gonna go on YouTube in the computer room but I scratched that idea when I saw Shikamaru, another good friend of mine, sitting in a chair looking bored. I was bored, he was bored, so I changed that.

"Hey Shikamaru, wanna play a game of pool?" I asked him.

He looked up lazily and said "Sure, why not,"

I figured the game would take about 25 minutes, which would be perfect. We went over to one of the tables and I set up. He broke and got stripes. At first it looked good for me, I was ahead by 3 balls. But in only 7 more turns he was lining up for the 8 ball. He shot and won, which didn't surprise me at all, he was good at this kind of stuff. We put the stuff away and sure enough it was 7:40 so I had to get downstairs to meet Kiba. Shikamaru went back to his chair and I headed for the elevator. Kiba was sitting on a couch, tapping his foot to the beat iPod. I walked up to him and said "Ready?"

He nodded and got up and took out his ear buds and said "Yea lets go." We walked out or the automatic doors and tuned left, passed the Chiyo building and a few students. The Bath House is right next to Chiyo and we walked right in. The place was kind of empty, then again, maybe 1/3 of the other students here were to paranoid to be seen naked so they showered in their dorms. Not me or really any of my friends, then again, they all came from strict proud-to-be-Japanese families and the orphanage I spent five years in was pretty strict too so we were all pretty used to the traditions few youth still enjoy. None of us care about the others though because we are basically our own little group my friends and I. We keep to ourselves and that's ok because we are fine with each other. Kiba and I walked into the locker room and shed our clothes, covering ourselves with those small towels. I walked into the hot spring room and went over to the faucets on the wall to wash. Only 2 other people, I think they were teachers, were in the spring, which was nice because a busy place that is meant to be relaxing isn't relaxing at all. I turned the warm water on and rinsed myself with it. I washed the invisible grime off my skin with soap, arms, neck, chest, under my arms, behind my ears, legs, and feet. I bent over to get more soap to wash my privates when I noticed some blond hairs growing around "there". This struck me dumb. What the heck! I mean since when does hair grow there? I glanced over at Kiba and noticed he had the same thing going on

I was kind of freaked out by the idea of hair there but I nudged it off for another time, I wasn't here to worry about myself. I rinsed of and went over to the spring, soon joined by Kiba. The water was pretty hot but not unbearable. We sat there for a few minutes just enjoying the heat. Those teachers left leaving us alone. This was great, Kiba and I could just hang out here for as long as we wanted because this place never closes.

"So Naruto, what's up? You can't really hide anything when your sitting next to someone completely naked you know" Kiba said breaking the silence

I chuckled, he was right. At the same time though, I'm not a total open book… "Truthfully I am a bit scared, I hear middle school is a lot different from elementary. Lots of drama or something. Lots of stress too"

"Yea, harder homework, girls, all that stuff. Speaking of which, you like anyone yet?"

"Gee I don't know"

"Oh come on, there has to be someone in our grade that 'catches your eye'"

He was right, I was a bit embarrassed though, she was really pretty for someone like me. "Alright" I said "Sakura Haruno" I did like her, she was pretty, kind, pretty and beautiful. How do you approach somebody like that? Just thinking about her made me feel happy.

We left a few minutes later. That was a lot of fun. I went back to my dorm and shed down to my boxers. It was late and I was tired. I went to sleep thinking of Sakura, she made feel really happy. Well it was the first day of summer tomorrow and I would enjoy every minute of the time.

There you go, like it? Cool I guess I changed a thing or two about bathhouse traditions like the pubic hair taboo. Oh well. Anyway review please, the next chapter will be out as soon as I can finish it see ya then!


	2. Chapter 2

Well here is chapter 2. Yea. Um, not much to say… I don't own Naruto or anything so uh yea here you go.

I awoke feeling like a load was blown of my shoulders, I had got to sleep in, my skin felt great from the minerals in the spring and I feel like I had released a lot of tension that had been building for a _long_ time. I simply lay in bed for a while just thinking, I do that a lot. I thought about what I would do today, remembered things I've done before, it was relaxing. Then I remembered the whole hair thing… I decided I should check it out if anything. So I pushed off my blankets and removed my boxers leaving me naked on my bed. What I saw made a chill go down my spine. I wasn't the hair, nor that my penis was hard and sticking up because that's happened a lot of times. What freaked me out was that I was… wet. At first I thought it was pee and that would have been bad because I am 12 and ½! I don't wet the bed! Then I realized it wasn't that. The substance was rather whitish and sticky which was _really_ weird. Since when does some random STUFF come out of me. And how would I find out? Who would I ask? Not any of my friends, they would laugh at me, not the Internet, the teachers monitor that and I might get in trouble. It felt like there was only one person I could talk completely open to and that was Mr. Minato, the social worker. I would have to schedule an appointment later.

It was Thursday. Thursdays always make me feel calm for some reason. I cleaned myself off and got dressed. I wore a black shirt with jeans. I like the simple yet stylish look. I was hungry so I decided to hit the food court on the way to the Main Building. I left my dorm and went downstairs. I left the Suna building and went outside. In the middle of the campus is a huge fountain depicting the founder of the school, Obito Uchiha, in all his glory. Around it was a grassy area with park benches and trees; I usually walked through it on my way across the school. Lots of birds lived in here, even a few rare ones call our school home, and it is one of my favorite places here. When I was across I walked passed the commons and into our food court. I simply got some waffles to go (It can happen…) and walked to the main building. It was directly next to the commons. I got to the door and walked in while finishing my waffles. A few other students bustled around the main room doing what ever it is they do. I walked down the left hall toward Mr. Minato's office, I reached his door and walked in. Temari, his receptionist, sat at her desk and smiled at me. She works here during the summer, because of that, she is allowed to live in the Kitsune building.

"Hey Naruto what's up" she said, "Feeling okay?"

"Yea, I just need an appointment with Mr. Minato is all" I replied.

"Okay" she said and typed something into her desktop, "He can see you at 4 PM today, sound good?"

"Yea, thanks Temari." I said leaving. I walked back to my dorm, I was super tired from being up late at the bathhouse last night so I decided to go back to my dorm and sleep or something until 3. I walked into my dorm and kicked off my shoes then setting my alarm clock to 3. I just laid on top with my eyes closed. I couldn't seem to shake the thought of Sakura from my head, that wasn't a bad thing or anything, heck it was a good thing! I just thought it was strange that it felt like her green eyes looked deep into my blue ones, a soft breeze lightly blew her soft pink hair as her pale, smooth arms wrapped themselves around me as she whispered in my ear "**BEEP BEEP BEEP!"**

I quickly awoke and slapped my hand on my clock. I had fell asleep dreaming of Sakura again, just like last time. A thought made its way into my mind and I checked my pants to see if they were wet again. I sighed in relief as I found they were dry. What was going on?

I went downstairs and outside. I had an hour to see Mr. Minato so I decided to grab some lunch. I went all the way to the food court and got a large bowl of ramen. I ate slowly to kill time. By 3:50 I had finished 3 bowls. I decided that was enough so I paid and left. I went outside, went left, passed the commons and into the Main Building. Down the hall and to the left. I entered Mr. Minato's room and sat in the waiting area.

**Minato's POV.**

"All right, who's next" I thought. Gaara had just left from anger management. That leaves… ah Naruto. I smiled to myself. I had half an idea for why he was coming. A 12 ½ year old kid with no parental support starting to _grow up._ I really didn't mind talking to kids about puberty anymore, I have to do it a lot with all these teens around me! It was Naruto's turn to join the party I guess, we were relatively close, he and I, I was a good friend of his dad's so I was able to get him into this school and be able to watch over him.

_Knock knock._

That must be him. "Come in" I said.

The blonde walked in tired looking as if he had just woken up. He looked a little nervous too. "Hi Naruto, sit on down. Now, What seems to be the problem?" I was old school

"We-ll" his voice cracked, I chuckled inwardly. "I just feel really… lately,"

I could tell he was nervous, he was so open most of the time. "Like how?" I asked.

"Well a lot of things, like… I don't know how to say this… I saw hair growing around… my… penis," he kind of choked out that last bit. I guess my theory on why he was here was right. I'm so smart.

"Anything else?" I asked.

"Yea, like this morning, when I woke up, I thought I had wet my bed but it wasn't pee, it was some kind of whitish sticky stuff…" Sounds about right.

"Any dreams that night?"

"Yea, I went to bed thinking about Sakura Haruno and I dreamed about her when I slept again today, what the heck s happening?" he asked, looking me in the eye. Everything was fitting into place.

"You like this Sakura girl huh?" he glanced at his feet a bit and nodded. "Hey, that's nothing to be ashamed of! You're at that age where you start liking girls. Anyway, lucky for you I know exactly what is going on. Naruto, you have just started puberty. Enjoy the ride" I said with a smile.

"What's that" he asked.

"Well it is basically where your body starts going from boy to man. You get taller, you can't get your mind of girls, and you grow hair just about everywhere. There are also a lot of other things that puberty comes with, you get zits, your penis and testicles grow larger and you will get more erections which is where your penis gets hard and sticks out. It all basically means you will be able to become a father because you can now produce sperm, which are needed to make children. Seeing how you had a wet dream last night means that that isn't far away, just don't have kids for a while, it will make life so much easier… oh and you should shower about every day now too because your gonna start sweating more now. Any questions?" well at least that was out of the way. I wonder if he will ask about masturbating?

"Well when I had that 'wet dream' last night, in the morning I felt like I had lost a lot of tension, what was that" I must be physic…

"Well Naruto, I couldn't tell you about the tension because truthfully I don't know. Yet I do know that it is possible to duplicate that by something called masturbating. That is basically where you touch, stroke or rub your penis until the white stuff or semen comes out again, and believe me you will know when that is,"

he looked kind of bewildered with all the stuff I told him. "Any other questions, if not you may go,"

he shook his head and said "no" "Well they see ya later Naruto, feel free to come back any time, good luck with the puberty!"

He left after that. I smiled big. I guess the poor kid can say goodbye to normal, ah growing up is such sweet sorrow.

Done. How's my writing? Click the buttons below to tell me! See ya later!


End file.
